Look Where We Are
by Music To My Eyes
Summary: AU future fluff.


_**Her POV**_

Four hours. That's how much longer it would take for us to get there.

It's nothing compared to the eight hours that have passed since we had started the drive. Thank goodness Troy and I tend to under pack for every trip, because all we had to do after he picked me up from the hospital was swing by our apartment for a couple of minutes while I shoved a few days' worth of clothes for the both of us into a small duffel bag.

We both get off of work at 6:00 pm on Fridays, and was planning on driving all night to avoid traffic- hopefully arriving at Troy's childhood home in San Francisco around six in the morning.

While still in Washington around hour two, we had stopped by a small diner for some take-out. At the beginning, I was constantly offering to take the wheel without success, but before long, my body decided that I was more than tired. I felt like I was hit with a sack of potatoes.I can't even imagine how exhausted my husband must be, but what can I do but complain about needing to pee every so often just to force him to pull into a rest stop.

Four hours. That's how much longer it would take for us to get there.

* * *

_**His POV**_

By the time we finally arrive at my parents' house in San Francisco, it's only a quarter past five. I had subconsciously started to drive on autopilot after Gabriella had drifted off in the passenger seat several hours ago. I know she wanted me to take more rest stops since it was practically insane to drive twelve hours in the middle of the night with no sleep, but honestly, all I wanted to do was to get it over with and sleep in my own bed when we made it. Which is exactly what I am about to do.

I pull my car, almost empty of gas, into the driveway and shut off the engine. It's getting bright outside, and I can see the light on in the kitchen. My mother, the only early riser in our family of four, is definitely up and preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Hesitantly, I start to wake up my wife because I really don't have the strength to carry her upstairs to my bedroom.

"Wakey Wakey..." I whisper into her ear and shake her lightly.

"Hey, are we here?" She asks softly and slowly opens her eyes.

"Yep, we made it, and it's not even six!"

"You didn't even stop once, did you?" She accuses. I give her a smirk.

She smacks me in the chest. "Idiot." Geez. I decided not to respond to that as we get out of the car and stretch.

"Let's just leave everything and get it later, okay babe?" She shrugs and we walk toward the front door hand in hand.

I let us in with my own set of keys and as soon as I shut the door lightly, I see my mother, who was obviously anticipating this moment. She practically runs to us from where she was sitting in the kitchen and throws her arms around my wife, who seems strangely irritable.

As soon as my mother embraces her, she wrestles her way out and runs for the downstairs bathroom. Gasping in surprise, my mother trails her glance from where Gabriella was standing seconds ago to meet my eyes. I shrug, but motion that I would follow to see what the problem is.

I can hear sounds of retching as I near the dark bathroom. There she is, kneeling on the probably-cold, tile floor, expelling all that was in her system into the toilet. "Hey babe, you alright?"

I step inside and flick the switch to turn the light on. But I immediately switch it off as per request, which consisted of a loud groan and a set of threatening eyes looking my direction.

Though there's probably nothing left in her stomach, she continues to dry heave as I kneel down next to her, wishing I could do something more than rubbing circles on her back.

My mother joins us by standing in the doorway, probably a little more than confused. Gabriella looks up, still looking a little green, might I add. "I am so sorry, Ma," she manages to breathe out, then continues. "There were just... so many smells. I don't know how to explain it...probably something I ate at that diner."

"Oh honey, you don't need to apologize," my mother says with a hint of sympathy in her voice. "Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you though. I think I'm actually good now," my wife says as she turns to lean her forehead on the cool bathtub, hand on her stomach. My mother continues to stand worried by the doorway.

"Bed?" I ask, and Gabriella nods. Smiling, I lift her the same way I had over the threshold on our wedding night. But not too quickly because the last thing I want to do is accidentally unsettle her already upset stomach.

"Thanks, Ma. We're going to talk later ok?" I tell her as we all walk toward the stairs.

"Of course, go to sleep, kids!" She quickly motions her hands towards the stairs. "You are crazy for driving all night. And I'll make some soup for this one."

By the time we get to my room and I let her down gently on my bed, I pull up the blankets and quickly began to drift off to a deep sleep.

* * *

_Hey, if you're reading: Not sure what this is.. One shot? Two shot? Just random fluff that came to mind. Let me know what you want me to do with it?_


End file.
